


Of Scarves and Kisses

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hufflepuff Nicole, Ravenclaw Waverly, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Wayhaught - Freeform, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught.....Nicole has been in love with Waverly ever since they first met, but she's to afraid to admit it. Come a Valentine's Day, she takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Scarves and Kisses

Our Hogwarts years were coming to a close, and then our lives would officially begin. We had five months left until seventh years, including me, left the school that had become our home away from home.

I'm Nicole Haught, and yes it's pronounced as Hot. I'm the Hufflepuff Beater on the Qudditch team, and one of the best beaters in the history of the school if my Head of House isn't lying. 

I'm also in love with my best friend, Waverly Earp. Have been ever since we met on the train in our first year. I was looking for a compartment and she was in there by herself. I had slid open the door to ask if I could stay with her, but she was drinking something and I scared her...the drink went all over her shirt. And then she just laughed and smiled at me, and I have been smitten ever since.

But, I never did anything about it. I valued our friendship more then I wanted a chance with her. However, it was Valentines Day. And it was our final year at Hogwarts. And this may be my only chance at asking Waverly out before the tests took over our time, and the next thing I know i'm graduated and never seeing Waves again and wondering "what if?"

That is why I had the whole day planned out, which cultivated to this moment. With me standing in front of the Great Lake, waiting to see if Waverly showed up. Waiting to see either rejection or love on her face when she saw that I was her secrete admirer.

It started with me sneaking a daisy, her favorite flower, into her room with a note attached "I'm as in love with you as you are with daises. I hope you'll allow me to show you" The smile that dawned her face coming to breakfast was worth my sock draw to that old house elf.

The rest of the day followed that pattern, with me sneaking her six other daises all with notes attached to them. The last one read "I loved seeing you smile and your eyes light up as you received the flowers. It took me a lot of strength to not cut the charade and drag you by your stupid scarf and kiss you. If you want to know who I am, meet me by the Great Lake after dinner is done. I hope you won't be disappointed."

Dinner had finished ten minutes ago, and I have been waiting for twenty. I was to nervous to finish the food, afraid i'd barf or something.

I opened my eyes, and was both excited and nervous, to see Waverly standing in front of me. She had all seven daises in her hands, with a small smile on her face. "Hi." I whispered, to scared my voice would break if I spoke louder. "Your my secrete admirer?" She asked me. I nodded, looking down at the grass at my feet. "Since when?"

I bit my lip and a small laugh escaped my mouth, "Ever since you were soaking wet." I told her, looking up. Her face softened at the mention of her exact words back on the train. "That was our first meeting.....when you scared me, barging in asking if you could stay with me." She said. I shrugged my shoulders, kicking the grass around. She stepped up to me, lifting my chin with her free hand that didn't hold the flowers. "Well, I guess it's only fair...seeing as I have been in love with you ever since your first Qudditch match our first year." She told me.

"So, does that mean I can kiss you?" I asked her, my hands resting on her waist. She nodded, "I think you said something about wanting to drag me by my stupid scarf?" She said, laughing. I laughed with her as my hands moved to grip her scarf, pulling her face up to mine...making her stand on her tip toes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you." She answered back, our lips meeting for our first...but hopefully not our last, kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue how this came to be. One minute i'm looking at Nicole pulling Waves in by her scarf, and the next i'm thinking about Harry Potter scarves and then this somehow came to be. Also, Valentine's Day somehow snuck it's way in....not that i'm complaining, lol
> 
> let me know what you think


End file.
